Traditional wireless communication systems are half-duplex; that is, they are not capable of transmitting and receiving signals simultaneously on a single wireless communications channel. Recent work in the wireless communications field has led to advancements in developing full-duplex wireless communications systems; these systems, if implemented successfully, could provide enormous benefit to the wireless communications field. For example, the use of full-duplex communications by cellular networks could cut spectrum needs in half. One major roadblock to successful implementation of full-duplex communications is the problem of self-interference. While progress has been made in this area, many of the solutions intended to address self-interference fall short in performance, especially when it comes to the ability of self-interference cancellation solutions to meet performance without high complexity or high loss. Further, while some of these solutions may perform adequately if designed and used for a single scenario, they may not be flexible to changing modes of operation or environments (e.g., moving from 4×4 MIMO to 1×4 SIMO). Thus, there is a need in the wireless communications field to create new and useful systems and methods for configurable hybrid self-interference cancellation. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.